


Bewildered Sherlock

by Sparkypip



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/pseuds/Sparkypip
Summary: Pencil drawing, 2.5hours, A4.





	Bewildered Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGracefulBlueCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/gifts).



> For my friend thegracefulbluecat, for her ongoing friendship and understanding, thank you.
> 
> Sherlock is bewildered, struggling to maintain grip on reality. I feel this fits nicely in her newest fanfiction, but I cannot yet nail it to a scene.- 'The Chemist' please check it out here.  
> [The Chemist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789318/chapters/29185728)


End file.
